Nos volvemos a ver
by camino368
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Edward se fue . Bella ahora trabaja en un prestigioso banco de Londres. Pero que pasará cuando un joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados entre a su oficina?
1. La vida continua BPOV

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Stephanie Meyer.

Habían pasado 5 años sin que _él _estuviera en mi vida. Terminé el instituto y me fui a estudiar a la Universidad de Washington. Jacob se quedó en la Push pues se imprimó de Renesme, una chica q llegó 5 meses después del…incidente.

Mi padre había sido muy comprensivo y pensó que era lo mejor alejarme de Forks y tenía razón. Y él tenia razón no sabía porque seguía teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que volverían, pero bueno seguí adelante.

Comencé ha estudiar economía la verdad no se porque ya que nunca me interesaron mucho las finanzas pero bueno. Terminé mi carrera con honores y me contrataron en uno de los mejores bancos del mundo. A los dos meses me ascendieron y me enviaron a una oficina en Londres. Me fui claro no sin antes despedirme de Charlie y hacer un pequeño viaje a la Push.

Estos cinco años he cambiado mucho mi pelo marrón ondulado ha crecido hasta la cintura, mis piernas se han alargado y mis curvas se han marcado. Se podría decir que era muy sexy y todo lo que un chico quiere pero la verdad nada de eso me interesaba.

Vivo en un departamento en la ciudad de Londres claro q ser la gerente general de un banco tan prestigioso como "The new Century" tenia sus consecuencias como por ejemplo tener un penthouse en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad y un Ferrari Enzo negro, pero bueno esta estacionando el carro en la cochera del estacionamiento del banco.

Subí al séptimo piso del edificio se abrió el ascensor y al frente estaba la recepcionista Alejandra.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan- me saludó dandome una sonrisa.

Alejandra era aproximadamente de 1.65 con cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes y era casi tan blanca como yo. Era muy dedicada y una estupenda persona.

-Buenos días Alejandra, como ha estado tu fin de semana?

-Muy bien , Gracias.

Le sonreí y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi oficina era grande con un escritorio de vidrio en el q se encontraba mi laptop, teléfono, mis documentos y una foto en la que salimos Jacob y yo abrazados en la Push.

Justo en ese momento entró Josh mi asistente.

-Hola Isabella, como has estado?

-Bien gracias por preguntar. Supongo q ya habrá trabajo no?

-Si, si claro, justo nos ha llegado información sobre una cuenta de la que están sacando mucho dinero y es un poco preocupante, pero quien mejor que tu para cerrar la cuenta por un tiempo hasta q los dueños vengan y aclaren tremendo retiro.

-Claro déjame hacer unas llamadas y te respondo.

Y así comenzaba otro día de mi trabajo, de mi vida en la q _ellos _ya no estaban.


	2. ¿Será cierto? EPOV

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer.

EPOV

Habían pasado 5 años, 5 largos años sin Bella, mi Bella. Como la extrañaba, había sido tan duro haberle mentido de esa manera y ver como lo creía, después de haberle dicho tantas veces que la amaba.

Nos encantábamos en Londres, pero yo como siempre estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, en el sofá mirando por la ventana y pensando que estaría haciendo.

_Edward_ – me llamó Carlisle mentalmente.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia su oficina, esta casa era muy parecida a la de Forks solo que esta tenía una piscina interna en el Basement.

_Siéntate hijo._

-Bueno como sabrás tu hermana Alice se ha ido de compras pero esta vez se ha pasado los límites y ha retirado mucho dinero lo cual ha sido sospechoso para el banco y han cerrado nuestra cuenta temporalmente.

-Y quieres que yo vaya a arreglarlo cierto?-dije resignado.

-Sí hijo, tu eres el mejor en este caso ya que vas a poder saber que es lo que en verdad piensan.

-Esta bien iré mañana a las 12 P.m. te parece?

-Perfecto hijo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me retiré de su oficina y decidí ir a cazar ya que con las justa salía cuando mis hermanos me obligaban.

Encontré unos venados a 50 Km. de la casa, cuándo me satisface regresé y volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Me quedé toda la noche mirando al cielo, el cual para mi las estrellas ya no brillaban.

Al amanecer Alice entró muy activa a mi cuarto bloqueándome sus pensamientos.

-Edward levántate, báñate y ponte la ropa que te voy a dar- dijo Alice emocionada pero en su mente estaba pasando la Biblia a Gallego.

-¿Por qué Alice? Solo voy a ir al banco- dije malhumorado.

-Porque yo lo digo-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

La verdad es que después de dejar a Bella mi familia se había quedado muy triste. Alice había perdido a su mejor amiga, Carlisle y Esme a una hija, Emmett a su hermana menor, Jasper se sentía culpable, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que sí la quería y yo estaba destrozado; así que era raro ver a Alice tan emocionada.

Después de hacer todo lo que me dijo ya eran las 11.30. Bajé a la sala, cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y me despedí de todos excepto Carlisle pues el ya estaba en el Hospital. Sabía que Alice ocultaba algo pero decidí ignorarlo.

Manejé hasta el banco que era un edificio de 20 pisos en el que había un gran letrero que decía "The New Century".

Entré a la recepción y se encontraba una chica muy parecida a Jessica Stanley.

-Buenos días, me han cerrado una cuenta temporalmente y quisiera saber con quien tengo que hablar para que la reanuden- levantó su mirada y se me quedo viéndome con la boca abierta.

_WOW este chico es un verdadero bombón tal vez le pregunté…_

-Disculpe-insistí cortando sus pensamientos.

-Ah si, Buenos días, un momento déjeme hacer una llamada- cogió el telefonó y marcó un anexo.

-Hola Alejandra, ha venido un cliente al cual le han cerrado una cuenta y …

-OK déjame preguntarle a la Señorita Swan si lo puede atender.

Al decir ese apellido me quedé en shock ya no escuchaba nada. Sería posible? Que trabajará en …?

-Señor lo atenderán en 5 minutos por favor suba al séptimo piso- con su voz me sacó de mi trance.

-Muchas gracias- dije amablemente.

Me sonrió y siguió con sus pensamientos sobre mí pero los bloqueé ya que necesitaba pensar.

Llegué al séptimo piso y olí un conocido olor a fresias… pero esto no podía ser posible o si…

-Disculpe me han dicho que venga aquí para que me atiendan- ella ni siquiera levantó su mirada se notaba que era muy dedicada.

_Sí, siga el pasillo y toqué la puerta de la última oficina- me indicó.

Conforme iba caminando el olor a fresias tan conocido se iba haciendo más fuerte pero no podía ser posible, seguro que mi mente me estaba engañando, sí, era eso una broma de mi mente pero el solo pensar el volver a verla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo había sido una sucia mentira hacía que mi muerto corazones hinchara de amor.

Toqué la puerta y…

-Adelante- me dijo una voz demasiado conocida, una voz que hubiera reconocido dentro de millones de personas, tan suave, dulce y melodiosa.

Giré el pomo y ese embriagador olor me envolvió por completo, escuché como a alguien se le atracaba el aire e la garganta, levanté la vista y me encontré con esos preciosos ojos chocolates en los cuales me podía perder toda la eternidad. Era ella. Bella. Mi Bella.

-Bella- dije feliz de volver a encontrar a mi amor.

**Bueno chicos este es el final del segundo capítulo.**

**Que bueno que les gusto mi fic en serio estoy súper**

**Agradecida por los review**

**Cuídense y no se desvíen de su camino**


	3. Esto no es posible BPOV

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

-Bella – dijo ¿felizmente?

Esto no podía estar pasando a menos que sea un sueño. Jamás imaginé volverlo a ver… bueno tal vez si pero en Forks, nunca en mi trabajo. Al verlo me di cuenta que no le había echo favor, claro que seguía igual pero no dejaba de ser tan bello, su pelo broncíneo despeinado, sus ojos dorados con los que me atrapaba, su nariz perfectamente geométrica, sus labios rosados.

Al verlo un montón de recuerdos me vinieron. Quería abalanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho pero luego recordé lo que pasó y rápidamente volví en mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije fríamente, la verdad que me dolía tratarlo así pero el ya no me amaba.

-Bu…Bueno he venido porque cerraron una de nuestras cuentas temporalmente y…- ah ya entendía el no había vuelto por mí ¿por qué me hacía esperanzas?, pero era obvio el me había dicho que ya no me quería.

-Alice se pasó otra vez los limites verdad?- claro él solo había venido por su familia ¿Por qué me seguía haciendo ilusiones?

-Sí algo así pero…- no lo deje continuar.

-Bueno si eso es todo ya te puedes ir, no te preocupes ya sé como Alice así que no hay nada de sospecho en eso retiros.

-Bella yo…

-Ay algo más que necesites Edward?- decir su nombre me dolía pero si ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí era mejor que se vaya.

-Sí pero

-Edward por favor si quieres hablar de alguna otra cosa llama a mi asistente y pide una fecha o lo que quiera, tengo mucho trabajo y la verdad tengo que terminarlo no todos tenemos plata acumulada de los últimos siglos- al terminar de decir esto me volteé e iba a coger el teléfono cuando me cogió del brazo y me volteo.

-Bella escúchame por favor, yo…yo no debí hacerlo nunca debí haberte dejado, perdóname, perdóname por haber sido tan tonto, yo lo único que quería era tu seguridad pero estos 5 años han sido en agonía sin poder verte y estar contigo. Bella perdóname por favor perdóname.- Al decirme todo esto me miraba a los ojos con ¿amor? Realmente era buen actor acaso en sus ojos había ¿amor?, después de decirme que no me amaba, que no lo merecía viene y me dice esto, seguro que sus "distracciones" no han sido tan buenas.

-Edward basta de mentir no ves que ya me has lastimado bastante ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?, ahora mejor retírate o llamaré a seguridad- sabía que no le iban a poder hacer nada pero como se explicarían que un joven pudo con 2 grandulones, aparte las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y me había prometido no volver a derramar ni una sola por él.

-Bueno Bella me iré pero quiero que sepas que no dejaré de pelear por ganar otra vez tu confianza y amor – dijo con seguridad, me recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, no sabía por que quería hacerme sufrir más y lo peor es que yo todavía lo amaba con todo mi corazón pero no podía dejarlo lastimarme otra vez.

Cerró la puerta y en ese momento me derrumbe en mi silla e iba a comenzar a llorar de no ser por que había entrado Josh.

-Isabella puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, siéntate – me recompuse y volví a mi estado de trabajo.

-Bueno, Isabella, veras mi familia vive en Australia y me han llamado urgentemente ya que mi padre está enfermo y mis hermanos no pueden ayudarlo así que me han pedido que vaya y que este con él hasta que se mejore, pero no se cuando se curará y puede que no regresé- dijo tristemente, yo sabía como le gustaba su trabajo pero era su familia y era correcto que los fuera a ayudar.

-Esta bien Josh es tu familia y lo comprendo, te enviaré la plata a tu cuenta bancaria y no te preocupes por nada ya conseguiré otro asistente ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas e irte cuando plazcas.

-Muchas gracias Isabella- me dijo dándome un abrazo- no sabes cuanto lo agradezco.

-No hay problema Josh cuídate y mándale saludos a tu padre- le dije con cariño, después de todo había estado trabajando con el mucho tiempo y era un amigo.

Al irse me llegó un email del banco en el que organizaba una fiesta el vienes a las 8 P.m. La verdad no era mucho de ir pero como era trabajo tenía que estar presente, ahora el problema era que no tenía un asistente y que necesitaba uno cuanto antes.

Ya era jueves y no había podido encontrar ha nadie. Tampoco había vuelto a verlo pero no se porque pensaba en esto y me ponía triste sí lo amaba pero no quería que me volvería a hacer daño y…

Regresando al tema del trabajo al llegar a la oficina me llamaron al último que era en el que se encontraba mi jefe así que me dirigí hacia ahí y al abrir la puerta jamás pensé encontrarme con lo que vi.

Mi dios griego parado al costado de mi jefe con su perfecta sonrisa torcida como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo y mi jefe mirándome seriamente, pero en el fondo yo sabía que me apreciaba mucho ya que era una de sus mejores trabajadores.

-Señor ¿me mando llamar?- dije confundida.

-Sí Isabella veras, el señor Cullen es un muy buen amigo mío- claro quien es amigo del dueño del banco, ese definitivamente es Carlisle porque si fuera Edward para que querría trabajar si tiene tanto dinero, puedes conseguir muchas cosas- y ha venido en busca de un trabajo así que recordé que necesitabas un asistente y le asigné ese puesto así que aquí esta, Isabella te presento a Edward tu nuevo asistente- me dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho un acto bueno.

Al decir eso me quedé en shock una cosa era saber que iba a pelear por mi y otra totalmente diferente era que trabajase conmigo para obtenerlo.

-Ya puedes regresar a tu oficina y por favor llévate a Edward y enséñale todo lo que necesita saber para trabajar conmigo- me dijo de una manera en la que no podían haber reclamos no quería perder a uno de sus mejores clientes.

- Sí señor- esto no me podía estar pasando definitivamente era un sueño.


	4. Consecuencia BPOV

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Entré al ascensor con Edward siguiéndome.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- murmuré.

-Te dije que ganaría tu confianza de nuevo y que mejor forma que siendo tu asistente- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que podía hacer que híper ventilará.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres recuperarle?- dije estresada, me volteé para verlo a los ojos-¿no dijiste que ya no me amabas? ¡¡¡Que te importa mi confianza y mucho menos mi amor!!!

-Bella ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te amo, te dejé porque quería cuidarte, salvarte de lo que somos pero ya no resisto más, necesito estar a tu lado- al decirme esto se fue acercando y tomo mi rostro en sus manos dejando un mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

Podía sentir su respiración e mi cara y su aroma tan dulce me embriagaba, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que perdiera la cordura. Levanté mis brazos y los puse en su pecho empujándolo, sabía que no iba a hacerle nada pero reaccionó como sabía que haría.

-Edward por favor, basta- dije bajando la mirada esto de verdad me dolía pero no quería que me volviera a lastimar.

-¿Cómo haré que entienda?- dijo para si mismo pero aún así logré escuchar.

Llegamos a mi piso y caminamos hasta mi oficina. Me senté en mi silla y él se quedó parado del orto lado de mi escritorio mirando la foto en la que estaba con Jacob.** (N.A. por si no lo recuerdan Bella tenía una foto en su escritorio donde sale abrazada con Jacob en la Push)**

Al verla sus puños se cerraron y su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Quién es el? – dijo Edward conteniendo su voz ¿acaso sentía celos?

-Ah él es Jacob Black ¿te acuerdas de él?, el "guapo chico" de la Push- dije curiosa.

-Sí, lo recuerdo y también sus pensamientos el día del baile- OMG, Edward Cullen sentía celos.

-Bueno cuando te fuiste- pude ver las tristezas en sus facciones al decirlo esto pero la verdad a mi también me dolía bastante- me comencé a juntar con Jacob, se hizo un gran amigo mío y luego de un tiempo descubrí que era un licántropo para…

-¿Qué era un que? – dijo gritando.

-Edward por favor baja el tono de vos estas hablando con tu jefa- dije maliciosamente- ¿puedo continuar?

Movió su cabeza afirmándome que lo haga.

-Como decía era un licántropo y tenía una manda con la que me juntaba muy seguido…

-¿Qué tu que?- me volvió a interrumpir gritando- Bella me prometiste que no harías nada peligroso y lo primero que haces es juntarte con una manada de licántropos jóvenes.

-No era peligroso, ellos nunca me hicieron daño- dije defendiéndolos, en momentos como este necesitaba a Jacob para que me apoyara y estuviera conmigo. Como lo extrañaba.

-Aparte tú tampoco cumpliste tu promesa. "Como si nunca hubiéramos existido". Acaso estas mal de la cabeza no te diste cuenta de que ere…as mi mundo- le respondí también gritando, espere que no se haya dado cuento de mi error pero la verdad él siempre sería mi todo.

-Bella…

-Edward sigamos con el trabajo- dije cambiando de tema, esto era demasiado para un solo día- Lo que tienes que hacer es muy fácil para un vampiro de cuantos ¿111? Bueno no importa solo tienes que avisarme sobre los problemas en la empresa, los documentos pendientes y recibir llamadas cuando me encuentre en juntas. Tu oficina se encuentra a la derecha de la mía, cuando ya estés instalado necesito que regreses para informarte sobre algunas actividades que va a tener el banco.

Estaba entrando a la computadora cuando cerró la puerta y suspiré profundamente. Esto de trabajar con Edward iba a resultar algo difícil y todavía le tenía que informar sobre la fiesta de mañana. Lo necesitaba ahí para que conozca a los clientes más importantes del banco. Pero ahora que no está Josh ya no iba a tener quien me cuidará de los tipos que se me acercaban y esto me disgustaba un poco.

Edward iba a tener que usar esmoquin y se va a ver tan sexy en el. BELLA, BASTA. CONCÉNTRATE. Deja de pensar en eso tienes trabaja. Sí, eso, el trabajo.

Me puse a revisar la carta que tenía que enviar a la oficina de New York, solo debía corregir un poco la redacción pues la había escrito Josh, al terminar y enviarla, sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta y supe al instante que era Edward.

-Pasa- dije en tono serio.

Entro con una cara seria pero con un dejo de burla. En momentos como este desearía poder leer las mentes.

-Bueno Edward mañana hay una fiesta que el banco esta organizando y necesito que este ahí para que conozcas a los clientes más importantes pues vas de alguna manera a trabajar con ellos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Necesitas que vaya?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-No te hagas ilusiones solo es trabajo así que no faltes- dije seria.

-Como usted diga Señorita Swan – dijo siguiendo con su juego y se retiró.

Este hombre me estaba matando los nervios, era demasiado AHHHHHHH **(N.A. grito histérico)**.

Necesitaba calmarme y ya conocía la solución de cómo, un café. Me paré para ir por el cuando recordé que tenía un asistente, Josh nunca había hecho eso pero esto podía resultar interesante. Cogí el teléfono y marqué el anexo de Edward.

-¿Sí?- respondió en tono de trabajo y al hacerlo sonreí maliciosamente.

-Edward- dije dulcemente.

-¿Bella?- dijo confundido pues no había usado ese tono desde que llegó.

-Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor- dije ahora seductoramente.

-¿A sí?- dijo con la misma voz. Ja, había caído en mi trampa.

-Sí, por favor tráeme de inmediato un café mocha blanco frapuccino sin azúcar extra light. Gracias- al terminar de decir eso colgué de inmediato y me reí internamente. Edward Cullen estaba siendo prácticamente mi esclavo.

Tocaron mi puerta y entró Edward. Al ver su rostro se me volvió a formar una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba enojado con el ceño fruncido y en su mano derecha traía mi café.

-Gracias- dije cuando me lo tendió al hacerlo nuestras manos se rozaron y volví a sentir la electricidad.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté con inocencia al ver que seguía enfadado.

-Isabella no te hagas la graciosa, no estoy aquí para traerte tu café- dijo en tono duro.

Esto me hirió pero me recompuse al instante ¿Se ponía así por una broma? Y ¿Quién era él para tratarme así?

-Solo era una broma no puedo creer que reacciones así por eso- dije indignada.

-No es por eso, es porque des que he llegado no he podido lograr lo que realmente he venido a hacer- mis ojos lo observaron confundidos.

-¿Y qué es lo que realmente has venido a hacer?- pregunté mientra se me acercaba.

Me levantó de la silla, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me miró con esos ojos dorados expresando todo el amor que me sentía, no había visto esa mirado hace mucho tiempo.

-Recuperarte-murmuró y con esto acerco más su cara a la mía y me beso.

Era un beso lleno de amor para demostrarme para demostrarme todos sus sentimientos. Inconcientemente coloqué mis brazos en su cabello y se lo respondí.

Pasaron los segundos y reaccioné. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Con mucho esfuerzo puse mis manos en su peco y me separé. En sus ojos pude ver la tristeza que mi acción le produjo. Estaba dolido y la verdad yo quería abrazarlo consolarlo pero aún no confiaba en él completamente. ¿Qué pasaría si me volviera a dejar? No lo soportaría, esta vez no habría forma de recomponerme, estaría totalmente desecha.

-Edward yo… no puedo- aún terminé en mi mente y bajé la cabeza.

El me la levantó cariñosamente colocando un dedo en mi barbilla.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas conmigo- me dijo decidido mirándome a los ojos y con esto se fue de mi oficina.

Pero de algo estaba segura nunca había dejado de amar a Edward Cullen.

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 4**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**Gracias por su apoyo el próximo**

**capítulo será EPOV**

**Cuídense y sigan su camino(jeje me gusta esta frase XD)**


	5. La fiesta I

**Sorry la verdad es que no he podido actualizar antes por que no me veía la inspiración y se que dije que este cap sería EPOV pero ya pronto vendrá. En verdad sorry por la demora.**

**BPOV**

Me levanté y recordé todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

Edward como mi asistente

Edward diciendo que todo era mentira

Edward besándome

Este último pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Todavía puedo recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos y el amor que me expreso con ese simple acto.

Hoy no había trabajo pues tenían que organizar las cosas para la fiesta de esta noche. La verdad no me sentía con muchos ánimos de ir y mucho menos sabiendo que Edward estaría ahí pues eso me ponía nerviosa.

Me pasé todo el día leyendo y viendo televisión. Cuando llegó la hora de alistarme me puse un vestido negro con tiras algo gruesas. Las tiras y la parte de arriba de arriba del vestido eran negro más oscuro. Me llegaba sobre la rodilla.

Decidí ponerme unos tacos 7 también de color negro con una de esas carteras que se llevan en la mano de color gris. Dejé mi pelo suelto con algunas ondas y me pusé un collar de plata con un dije de corazón.

Al estar lista bajé por el ascensor de mi edificio y me dirigí hacia mi carro. Todo el camino estuve pensando en los clientes y en que volvería a ver a Edward. Me emocionada y me ponía preocupada a la vez.

Con el simple hecho de haberle devuelto el beso ya había aceptado de alguna forma que lo seguía amando.

Llegué al banco y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

**EPOV**

Ya había llegado hace un rato a la fiesta y solo había saludado al jefe de Bella pues era la única persona que conocía con Alejandra, la secretaria.

Alguien entró a la fiesta y se vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mi ángel. Lucía radiante, estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada cuando esta se cruzó con la mía, al instante se le iluminó la mirada y se sonrojo bajando la cabeza.

Mi Bella se veía hermosa como siempre solo que ahora tenía un cuerpo de mujer. Me acerqué a saludarla.

-Hola señorita Swan- dije con tono divertido y picardía.

- Hola Edward- dijo bella un tanto seria.

-Te ves hermosa- dije tomándole la mano y acariciándola

-Gracias…ahora Edward hemos venido a trabajar- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los invitados pero antes de seguir se volteó y me dijo- por cierto tú tampoco te ves nada mal- y siguió caminando.

W O W realmente esta mujer nunca deja de impresionarme y hacer que la me cada vez más.

Me presentó a todos los clientes y personas importantes con las que trabajaríamos pero solo les presté un poco de mi atención pues me la pasaba admirando a Bella, viéndola sonreír y haciéndolo también cunado volteaba a verme.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuídenle **

**Reviews plx**

**Gracias por su apoyo**


	6. La fiesta II

Sorry en serio no pensé demorarme tanto pero aquí les traigo un cap súper chevere. Espero les guste.

Este cap va dedicado a Vane, Tecito, Adri, Ale y Pía q me apoyaron constantemente en este cap. Las amoooo.

P.S. Marité no es una player en la vida real. =D LY

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Había ido a traerle una copa de vino a Bella cuando al regresar me encontré con que estaba hablando muy animadamente con un chico de aproximadamente 25, alto con pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

_Tal vez ahora si la pueda invitar a salir, esta tan linda, luego podríamos ir a mi apartamento y…_

Este imbécil estaba pensando en invitar a MI Bella a salir, ah no, ¿quién se cree este? Ya va a ver.

-Preciosa aquí esta tu bebida-dije amorosamente a Bella agarrándola de la cintura.

-Gracias- me dijo mirándome extrañada- Por cierto Edward, él es Daniel, Daniel te presentó a Edward.

-¿Es tu novio?- dijo el idiota ese mirando confundido a Bella.

-No- dijo ella con un toque de tristeza, acaso ¿ella quería estar conmigo? ¿Esto es lo que significa?, porque yo sí, la amo lo máximo que un hombre puede llegar amar a una mujer.- Él es mi nuevo asistente.

-Ah- dijo, _pensé que era su novio ahora si podré intentar algo__**, **_pensó este idiota.

-Mucho gusto soy Daniel Summers- me dijo estrechándome su mano.

-Igualmente, Edward Cullen- dije aceptándola y apretándola más de lo necesario provocando, una mueca de dolor en su rostro y una de malicia en la mía.

Bella al darse cuento de lo que estaba haciendo, me dio un intento de peñiscón, ya que no lo sentí casi nada, disimuladamente en el brazo. La apreté una última vez y luego la solté.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me murmuró Bella un poco molesta mientras Daniel "alias" idiota se sobaba la mano.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos después- dijo idiota abrazándola más tiempo del necesario y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me hizo soltar un pequeño gruñido que nadie logró escuchar a excepción de Bella.

-Hasta luego Edward.

-Hasta luego idio…Daniel- dije dándole una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Ahora si me vas a decir porque lo hiciste- me dijo Bella molesta y volteándose a mirarme de frente.

-¿Yo?, yo no he hecho nada- dije con inocencia.

-No me vengas con eso, yo estaba hablando con Daniel, tú vienes y casi le sacas la mano sabiendo perfectamente que podrías hacerlo, ¿qué te hizo él?

-Estaba teniendo pensamientos de ti que no me gustaron- dije refunfuñando.

-¿De mi?- dijo confundida- ¿acaso estabas …?¿estabas celoso?- preguntó esta vez divertida.

-No- dije cruzándome de brazos provocando que ella levantará una ceja- bueno tal vez sí- acepté y se río encantadoramente, como amo a esta mujer.

-Ay Edward no deberías estar celoso-dijo- después de todo no somos nada-murmuró regresando a su tono triste tratando de ocultarlo con un toque de amargura.

-Bella- suspiré- ¿todavía no lo entiendes?, TE AMO, como no podría estar celoso o molestarme con ese idiota, que solo piensa en llevarte ¿a su apartamento?

-Bueno Edward pero tú no tienes porque involucrarte en mis relaciones- y con eso se fue.

**BPOV**

Me alejé rápidamente de Edward, cuando vi que dos chicas se le acercaban. Las hermanas White, Vanessa y Marité.

Eran unas de las mejores clientes del banco. Vanessa era la mayor y estaba comprometida con Taylor, en cambio Marité era como decirlo, una player, sí exacto. Esa era la palabra correcta, pero en el fondo era una muy buena persona.

Estaban hablando muy alegremente, claro en este momento se le ocurre ser caballero a Edward. Ajjjjj que estresante es este hombre. Adolescente no desarrollado con problemas hormonales que no terminó de crecer.

Cuando estaba hablando "felizmente" con Marité, nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz, Edward volteó muy descaradamente a mirarme y guiñarme un ojo sin que ella lo note.

Ahhhhhhh noooooo, este maldito vampiro sobre protector leedor de mentes me quería dar celos y ¡rayos! Lo estaba logrando.

MALDITO VAMPIRO SEXY

AJJJJJJJ la muy "estimada hermana menor White" le estaba acomodando un mechón de su pe lo detrás de su oreja.

AH NO AH NO. ESO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. Solo YO le cojo el pelo.

AHHHHHHHHH** (N.A. grito histérico XD)**

Y ahora estaban bailando. No esto es demasiado. Too much. Yo los separo pero ya.

Me acerqué en lo que trato de ser gracilmente, cosa que no logré porque me tropecé con mi taco, hacia ellos y antes de llegar puse la sonrisa más falsa que tenía.

-Hola Marité- dije con falsa amabilidad.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? A los años- me dijo con mucha simpatía- Te presento a "Ed" Cullen- al decir esto Edward puso mala cara y yo traté de reprimir una risita.

-De hecho Marité, Edward es mi nuevo asistente, me "alegra" que ya se hayan conocido, pues para trabajar en un banco se necesita conocer a los clientes- dije con mi tono de trabajo.

-Ah bueno sí, es que no pude resistir acercármele, es tan lindo y justo estábamos bailando- dijo tomándolo del brazo haciendo que se me formara una mueca de asco que no pude ocultar.

-Mmm... te parece ¿si bailan después?, antes necesito a Edward para hablar sobre algunas cosas de la oficina- dije tratando de alejarlo de ella lo más que podía.

-Claro no hay problema- se volteó hacia a Edward- Llámame- le dijo metiendo su número en un bolsillo de Edward y guiñándole un ojo. Con eso se fue.

Edward tenía una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo. Ponerme celoso. Me molestaba mucho que lo hubiera hecho apropósito.

-Así que… ¿te pusiste celosa?- dijo sin que su sonrisa se borrará.

-Ajjj Edward sabes que sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- dije molesta.

-¿Yo?, yo no he hecho nada- dijo repitiendo su misma excusa que con Daniel.

-Sabes que sí o en todo caso de no ser así anda con tu amiguita para bailar con ella- me acerqué a él saque el número de teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo mostré-y llámala.

Le entregué la tarjeta y al hacerlo nuestras manos se rozaron, sintiendo la electricidad que caracterizaba su tacto con el mío. Me volteé dispuesta a irme cuando el me cogió del brazo y me posicionó para bailar con él.

-Suéltame Edward Cullen- le dije irritada.

Se acercó a mi oído, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y me susurró.

-La única con la que quiero bailar es contigo- y con eso nos pusimos a bailar.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Es más largo como me lo pidieron.**

**Gracias por su constante apoyo. Los quiero a todos.**

**Cuídense**

**Gracias**

**P.S. si es posible y tienen tiempo por favor dejen algunos reviews. Gracias =D**


	7. Invitación inesperada

Sorry por la demora ya lo tenía listo pero no tuve tiempo de tipearlo pero aquí esta espero les guste.

BPOV

Después de la fiesta regresé a mi departamento y esa noche sentí una presencia en mi cuarto pero lo asumí como que estaba loca a menos que…no, era imposible. Estaba loca.

Esa noche soñé como siempre con Edward solo que esta vez, y no como las anteriores, se quedó conmigo.

Aparté de esos incidentes el fin de semana pasó muy rápido y soleado. Tal vez si no hubiera salido el "adorado" sol, él podría haber venido.

BELLA, ¿QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO?

No lo quería admitir, pero la verdad lo extrañaba, pero, SACA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TU CABEZA.

Llegué al banco y saludé a Alejandra.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- me saludó Ale.

-Buenos días Ale, ¿cómo te fue en tu fin de semana?- pregunté amablemente.

-Muy bien, gracias, Diego me llevó a cenar- Diego era su novio- Y luego me…- antes de terminar su relato dio un gran suspiro mirando hacia el ascensor.

Volteé inmediatamente para ver lo que había causado su repentino suspiro. Lo vi, Edward.

Se acercaba elegantemente con su sonrisa torcida, tan guapo como siempre, se veía súper sexy con su terno de trabajo…

BELLA CONCÉNTRATE

-Buenos días señorita Swan, Ale- nos saludó Edward.

-Buenos días- respondí cortante.

-Ho…Hola Edward- tartamudeo Ale a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí hacia mi oficina sintiendo pasos atrás de mi, entre y Edward entró también justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Me senté en mi silla ignorándolo y Edward en la que estaba frente a mi escritorio.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue en el fin de semana Bella?- me preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, la verdad es que muy bien, el sábado fui a un bar, me embriagué y el domingo en la mañana desperté desnuda en la cama de un desconocido- al decir esto vi como se le abrían los ojos como platos a Edward. Jajaja que divertido era hacerle bromas.

-¡¿ Qu…que…que tú que?!- preguntó sobresaltado y me reí.

-Edward, relájate, era una broma pero debiste ver tu cara cuando lo dije- dije con burla.

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosa Bella- me contestó en tono sarcástico.

-Y tú, ¿qué hiciste?, seguro que fuiste a todos lados con el "bello" sol que había- le dije haciendo comillas en la palabra bello.

-¿Estas muy graciosa hoy verdad?- al decir esto se levantó de la silla y se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Eh…bueno la verdad que si- trate de sonar firme pero fallé.

MALDITO VAMPIRO SEXY QUE SIEMPRE ME PONE NERVIOSA CON SU PRESCENCIA.

-Mmm, ¿por qué tan nerviosa Bella? – dijo con su sonrisa torcida quedando a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Levantó su mano y la colocó en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto, el cual hace tanto tiempo había anhelado. Se cómenos a acercar más inundando mis sentidos con su dulce aliento, cuando alguien tocó la puerta causando que nos separáramos inmediatamente y regresáramos a nuestros sitios.

-Adelante- dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Abrieron la puerta y entró Daniel Summers.

-Hola Bella, buenos días Edward- dijo Daniel sentándose en la silla al costado de Edward.

-Buenos días Daniel- dije amablemente.

-Buenos días- lo saludó Edward refunfuñando.

-Bella el viernes están inaugurando una discoteca en el centro de la ciudad llamada Diamond y me gustaría saber si, bueno, si querías ir conmigo- me dijo un poco nervioso.

La verdad es que no sabía que hacer por que ya me había invitado antes pero a tomar un té o cosas así y siempre había rechazado, aparte me sentía incómoda por la situación ya que YO era su jefa.

Y por otro lado estaba Edward, la verdad es que no se como pero había logrado que loa me más de lo mucho que ya lo hacía, pero todavía no sentía la suficiente confianza, solo faltaba un poquito y la necesita por que estaba seguro que esta ves si moriría si me dejaba.

Entonces recordé cuando Edward me saco celos intencionalmente en la fiesta y decidí que le daría un poco de su propia medicina. Esto hizo que se me formará una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Cuando iba a contesta no había pasado un minuto después de toda mi reflexión.

-Claro, me encantaría- respondí lo que ocasionó que a Daniel se le ensanchará su sonrisa y que Edward apretará los puños en los brazos de la silla.

-Bueno entonces te pasaré a recoger a las 8,¿esta bien?- respondió Daniel mas animado.

-¿Te parece si nos encontramos allá?, quiero ir en mi carro y si pasa cualquier cosa te llamo- dije rápido para que se valla.

-Esta bien, nos vemos, hasta luego Edward- y al decir esto salió de mi oficina.

Edward seguía con los puños cerrados y con la mandíbula tensa. Al ver sus ojos pude ver ira, confusión, amor y dolor.

La verdad ahora creía que esto había sido una mala idea ya que lo que menos quería era que él sufriera ya que lo amaba y su sufrimiento era como el mío.


	8. Un viaje de compras muy particular BPOV

BPOV**(LEER ABAJO PLX)**

Pasaron los días y ya era jueves. Edward se había distanciado un poco, tal vez pensando que tenía que ser "feliz en mi vida humana", pero la verdad con el único que quería ser feliz era con él.

Mi horario de trabajo ya había terminado y me estaba dirigiendo al mall pues no tenía nada para ir a la discoteca mañana.

Estacioné a mi bebé al costado de un Porsche amarillo muy llamativo.

Me dirigí a la tienda Channel ya que necesitaba algo bonito y la verdad mi sentido de la moda había mejorado mucho desde que tenía 18 años, no digo que sea una compradora compulsiva ni nada por el estilo solo que ahora disfrutaba un poco de comprar ropa. Además de que tenía mucha plata pues mi sueldo era muy bueno y no necesitaba ahorrarla pues no iba a vivir toda la eternidad hasta donde sabía, así que, ¿de qué me servía guardarla? Aunque tampoco me gustaba gastarla en exceso, rara vez salía a comprar, a si que no creo que me haga daño.

Entré a la tienda y una señorita que trabajaba ahí me ofreció ayudarme, pero le dije que solo estaba mirando. Vi un vestido dorado que me gustó un poco, me acerqué a cogerlo cuando tropecé con alguien que curiosamente era duro y frío.

- Perdón no me di cuenta por donde iba- dije avergonzada y con la cabeza agachada, sin ver a la persona que había sufrido por mi torpeza.

-¡Bella!- exclamó una voz demasiado conocida. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con Alice, la cual rápidamente me abrazó.

Me quedé en shock un momento pero luego instantáneamente se lo devolví. La había extrañado tanto, después de todo era mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó con ese entusiasmo que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Bien, y ¿tú?- le respondí contagiándome de su alegría.

-Tratando de no estar deprimida todo el tiempo ya que no estas con nosotros ni con mi hermanito- dijo con un puchero- por eso decidí venir de compras con Rose.

No me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba ahí hasta que Alice la mencionó. Estaba parada atrás de Alice mirándome con arrepentimiento. ¿QUÉ, ARREPENTIMIENTO?

Inesperadamente se acercó y me abrazó.

-Perdóname Bella, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mi familia y para mí hasta que nos fuimos. La verdad es que te tenía envidia porque puedes temer todo lo que siempre quise, pero ya no es así, por favor perdóname.- Al recuperarme del asombro de sus acciones le devolví el abrazó.

-Claro que te perdonó Rosalie- dije acariciando su pelo.

-Gracias Bella, la verdad no merezco tu bondad- al decir esto se separó y me sonrió por lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

-Y, cuéntanos Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alice para cambiar el ambiente sentimental.

- Estoy buscando un vestido- dije restándole importancia.

-¿Se podría saber para qué?- preguntó Rose.

-Lo que pasa es que Daniel Summers- al ver sus de confusión agregué- un compañero de trabajo, me invitó mañana a salir para ir a la inauguración de una discoteca- al terminar de decir esto sus ojos y bocas se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Por qué?, acaso, ¿ya no amas a Edward?- exclamó Alice alo cual suspiré.

No podía contarle la verdad porque se lo dirían a Edward a menos que me prometieran que por nada del mundo abrirían sus bocas. Por otro lado no tenía a nadie a quién contarle mis cosas y extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. Tampoco podría llamar a Jacob porque si se entera que han regresado no dudo que vendría en el primer vuelo que encontrará. De todas maneras Alice era muy perceptiva y se iba a dar cuenta igual. Suspiré una vez más.

-Les contaré pero solo si prometen no decirle nada a Edward, ¿de acuerdo?- ambas asintieron- Bueno, la verdad es que amo a Edward con toda mi alma pero cuando se fueron sufrí mucho. El día que fuimos a la fiesta, que organizó el banco en el que trabajamos, Daniel estaba hablando conmigo y a Edward le dieron celos. Le dije que no tenía derecho a meterse en mi vida, así que él decidió sacarme celos a propósito. Cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo obviamente me moleste mucho y a la semana siguiente Daniel me invito a la inauguración de una discoteca delante de Edward y sin pensarlo acepte para darle un poco de su propia medicina, pero después de aceptar me sentí muy triste y mal al ver en sufrimiento en los ojos de Edward- al terminar baje la cabeza, ahora me daba cuenta de la tontería q había hecho.

-No te preocupes Bella todo saldrá bien, ya lo versas-me dijo Alice alentándome.

-Ay Bella si fuera tu lo haría sufrir mucho más que eso pero bueno ese idiota se lo merece y ten por seguro que no hay forma que no te ayudemos con tu plan aunque no sea tan malévolo como debería ser- me aseguro Rose.

-Gracias chicas son lo máximo- les respondí al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bueno, bueno, nada de lágrimas es hora de buscar el vestido perfecto- dijo Alice.

Después de 4 horas y media con 34 segundos y 15 milisegundos, estábamos saliendo del mal con el vestido "perfecto". La verdad es que era muy bonito y me quedaba hermoso.

Era rojo con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura y me llegaba a medio muslo, según Alice y Rosalie todos los humanos se les caería la baba al verme pero bueno.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que el llamativo Porsche amarillo era de Alice, me pregunto porque no me di cuenta antes…

Rosalie estaba admirando a mi bebe con la boca abierta jaja la impresión que se llevara al saber que es mío.

-Bueno chicas gracias por todo, la verdad la pase muy bien y agradezco toda su ayuda- al ir diciendo esto iba abriendo la maletera de mi auto.

-Be Be Bella, acaso este es tu auto?- me dijo Rose con la boca abierta.

-Sip- le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahhh- dio un gritito de emoción y se puso a abrazarlo para luego pasar a hablar algo acerca del motor y cosas que la verdad no entendía.

-Bueno creo que realmente le gusto- le dije a Alice.

-No puedes imaginarte cuanto…

-Rose si quieres puedes dar una vuelta- le ofrecí porque la verdad ya me estaba asustando un poco su forma de mirar a las llaves que tenía en la mano.

-Claro que si- cogió las llaves a velocidad vampírica y encendió el motor.

-Bella si quieres podemos ir en tu casa para que no pierdas más tiempo y luego Jazz vendrá a recoger mi carro, te parece?- me pregunto Alice mientras se subía a mi auto.

-Está bien.

Les indique donde quedaba mi casa y se quedaron impresionadas cuando llegamos a mi pent-house, me felicitaron por mi bueno gusto y hablamos un poco sobre como fue nuestras vidas después de que se fueron.

Ya eran las siete de la noche, ellas se tenían que ir y se despidieron con un abrazo y beso no sin antes intercambiar números.

Cerré la puerta y al voltear me quede en shock con lo que vi.

_Chicas la verdad es que pido millones de disculpas por la demora pero se me perdieron todos los capítulos que tenia escrito en un block y tuve q rehacer este cap sin contar mi falta de inspiración y algunos problemas personales que he tenido pero bueno ya estoy de regreso con energías renovadas y deseosa de escuchar de ustedes, aprecio todo el apoyo que me han dado con sus reviews y no puedo creer que tenga 91 espero llegar a muchos mas pero todo depende de ustedes._

_Gracias por la paciencia y nunca se desvíen de su camino_


End file.
